Friends fighting is embaressing
by inuyashas-pen
Summary: Bgekun and Anju have had a fight now Karin tries to be helpful
1. Chapter 1

Karin was running as fast as she could to her house. _"M__an__, W__inner-kun really needs to leave me alone"_ Karin was thinking as she got inside. When she entered the door she saw Bge-kun sitting on the sofa; alone. Now Karin was very confused. _"Usually Anju doesn't just leave Bge-kun alone, I wonder __what's__ wrong."_ She thought. Suddenly Bge-kun turned his head and said "what are you staring at you poor excuse of a vampire?" Karin was startled. "n-n-no r-reason." She said nervously._ "All these years I thought that Bge-kun needed to be with Anju to be able to talk." _Clearly she was wrong. The proof was in front of her. "W-where's Anju?" Bge-kun was infuriated by this question. "IF I KNEW WOULD I BE SITTING HERE ??????" This made Karin jump higher than when Bge-kun started talking. "So she just left you here, alone?" Bge-kun sighed. "Not exactly. We kinda had a… disagreement." Now Karin knew why Bge-kun was alone but now she was curious about what Anju and Bge-kun was fighting about. _"maybe if I patch thing up between Bge-kun and Anju he won't be down here freaking me out, but first I need to find out what they have 'disagreements' about." _She made the mistake of asking Bge-kun. "STUPID GIRL I DO NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT SO **GO AWAY**" Then Bge-kun did what Karin thought was impossible… he crossed his arms. And Karin heard a little sniffle. _"Ok, now Bge-kun can cry???"_ Karin sighed and sat down next to Bge-kun. Bge-kun kinda looked like a little child crying there. A few minutes passed, neither of them said anything. Karin finally got up and walked away. _"I kinda feel bad for Bge-kun. But now how am I going to find out what happened its only 3:00pm on Saturday. And I just got off work. So how can I pass the time until Anju wakes up?" _Then she passed Rin's room she saw that the door was open. _"Rin must be stuck at another girl's house."_She sighed, and then she kept walking until she reached her room. She sat down on her bed and turned on the TV. She sat there watching TV until she saw that it was getting dark outside. She turned and saw that it was 6:00. _"Wow time went by fast. But Anju __wont__ wake up 'til 6:30.But I guess it wouldn't hurt to wait just a little bit longer." _So, she waited but it seemed like an eternity "Finally it's 6:30", she yawned, "I should see if Anju will talk to me… well a little bit better than Bge-kun.


	2. Chapter 2

Karin walked into Anju's room. She was surprised that Anju was sitting up in her bed. "Good evening Onee-chan." Anju said in her normally grave yet calm voice.

"Hey Anju." Karin replied. "Did Onii-chan come home yet?" Anju asked. "No not yet." Karin said. Mean while in a house 3 miles away Ren was striped to his

boxers and hand cuffed to a bed while a young woman was on him. "Let me go. I really need to get home." The poor trapped vamp pleaded. "NEVER!!!!" The

crazed young woman retaliated. "NOOOOOOOO!" Ren screamed. Back at the Maaka lair, Anju suddenly said, "poor Onii-chan." A sweat drop appeared on the

back of Karin's head. "You always know what's happening with your bats." Karin said. "So why are you here Onee-chan?" Anju asked. She suddenly remembered

why she was there. (She forgot when Anju was pitying Ren) "Anju what was wrong between you and Bge-kun?" Karin asked with the hope that she would get an

answer. Anju sighed then glared at Karin for some reason. This was the first time she did that, EVER. She said in her usual voice, "Get out Onee-chan, please." Karin

sighed, "Kay I get it. You and Bge-kun just don't want to talk about it. But I will find out what happened one way or another." Karin left Anju's room. As Karin was

walking to her room she passed her parents. "Karin, you look deep in thought. What's wrong?" Henry Marker asked. (If you haven't watched the anime or read the

manga Henry and Carrera Marker are Karin's parents both of them kept their European last names although named their children Maaka meaning pure red color) "I'm

trying to figure out what Bge-kun and Anju were fighting about. But neither of them will talk about it." Karin said figuring that her parents would help. Carrera said

"Well, have fun with that." But Henry said "I'll see what's wrong." Henry went into Anju's room looking confident but came out crying. "I never knew Anju was so

mean." He sniffled. Karin sighed, "Poor daddy." But Henry Marker was not quick to give up when it came to his daughters. He tried talking to Bge-kun, but Bge-kun

played with Henry's head. "Sorry Karin. You're on your own." Henry sighed. Soon enough it was Sunday. Karin decided to go to work even though she was going

to take the day off to figure out a plan to get away from Winner-kun. But she couldn't bear to stay home knowing Bge-kun was downstairs. As soon as she walked

through the front door of Julian's. Kenta said, "Maaka, quick, get changed, we're so busy…" his voice trailed off as he walked along. Karin got changed and was

talking orders in only two minutes. _"Usui-kun was right. We are very busy. It's almost like everyone in Japan came here to eat." _Karin's thoughts trailed to a

new topic. When Karin finally got home she was exhausted. She even forgot that Bge-kun was still on the sofa. "Hey, hey Karin what's wrong, don't you want to fix

my friendship with Anju?"Bge-kun asked.


	3. Chapter 3 is short sorry

Karin noticed that the usual sarcasm that came from Bge-kun did not follow the sentence. Karin stared at Bge-kun and then she sighed, "Well I really need to know

what happened between you two if you want my help." Bge-kun sat there and glared (well not really his puppet eyes usually stay the same but Karin felt the chilling

sensation of the same glare her mother gives her) "then never mind." Bge-kun yelled. Karin sighed and went up stairs but on her way up she passed her grandmother.

"Oba-Chan what can I do to help Anju and Bge-kun?" she was desperate for answers even though she doesn't usually ask her grandmother. Her grandmother just

stared at her then after a beat or two she said, "Maybe you should just let it be… how bad can it be if they're not friends for a reasonable amount of time? You should

really focus on how you're gonna get rid of the annoying brat that calls himself a vampire hunter." Karin sighed _"maybe Oba-Chan is right maybe I do need to just_

_ let it be."_ She shrugged it off and left the house again. She wasn't quite sure that her grandmother was right so she went to Kenta for answers. She doesn't usually

ask these types of questions to him either. And yet again she got the same answer. She decided that they might be right so that's what she did for one week. It was

going good so far, Bge-kun didn't freak her out so much…but one week after that Bge-kun was acting strange again… being kind then cruel to Karin, polite then

rude to Henry, and what made matters worse Anju hadn't came out of her room. Everyone (except Rin who's still stuck at the crazy girl's house) was worried.


	4. note from author

Sup people…I want to give a brief explanation of my story

Sup people…I want to give a brief explanation of my story

I based all of the characters on the ANIME not the manga im sorry to disappoint… I know half of the stuff u guys are talking about…that's why I try to write Inuyasha fanfics…

In the anime they call boogie Bge-kun…

And the Ren incident …well… the girl is like his grandmother….TOO affectionate…so he is scared out of his pants… soooooo yah… and im sorry about not writing for so long…I will start soon.

Thank you

Inuyashas-pen


	5. Chapter 4

I'm very sorry I haven't been writing for a while…I had technical problems…mainly Microsoft word…well I'm aiming to please…I hope you can forgive me and enjoy Chapter 5….^.^

Karin sighed… _"I just want what's best for my little sister… but to see that it happens I need to get to the bottom of this" _Karin thought while at lunch.

Anju sat in what looked like the fetal position on her bed… no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop thinking about boogie-kun(*note: I guess It wouldn't hurt to change the story for the better eh?*)

Meanwhile Boogie-kun was still sitting on the couch he was left on, thinking about Anju, _"well, she was one of my best friends…no scratch that, she was my BEST and only friends I have known."_

Anju couldn't hold back her tears, Boogie-kun was her best friend_ "out of all of my 'friends' he was one that understood me most" _, That night…Er…afternoon Anju cried for the longest time yet, she cried so much she didn't sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karin was glad it was the final period of the day… "Now all that's left is work, then I can get home to… toooo…. Eep… I never planed how I would find out whats wrong between Anju and Boogie-kun" Karin whispered.

"What where you saying Karin?" Maki asked. "Ermm, nothing Maki…heheheh" Karin responded

Karin was on her way to work when she felt her blood rise… "Oh, no…this isn't good. I just bit someone a week ago…" Karin muttered to her self. "I think I may be in trouble… I…I think… uuum… what w-was it …that I was t-t-….." Karin didn't finish her sentence. She was hit by a powerful urge to sink her fangs into flesh and blacked out.

She awoke in the middle of the park next to someone she didn't recognize

"Oh, no…I did…something bad.." Karin muttered. She knew that she needed to do something with her "victim". But she didn't know what.

She looked up to see a bat hanging upside down on the limb of the tree she was closest to. She immediately knew it was Anju's bat.

The bat swooped down and erased the memory of her "victim". She knew that was what happened by the glow that flashed between the forehead of the "victim" and the underside of the bat.

Karin rushed home to ask Anju if she felt any better. When she entered the house she didn't see Boogie-kun on the couch any more. This surprised her even more than the bat that came to her aid.

"ANJU…ARE YOU….oh." Karin started to call for her little sister, and she saw her asleep with Boogie-kun under her arm.

"_I'll come back later when she's awake" _Karin thought as she gently closed the door.

Karin was just about to sit down on the couch, when she realized she didn't go to work. And she was 2 hours late. "GAH!!! I need to call the manager!!!" Karin yelled out.

"umm, Manager…I ..errr, I hadn't known what time it was… I had to do something for my sister… I'm so sorry." Karin bumbled. "It's alright Karin, just hurry down… we're very busy." Her manager responded. "Alright then." And with that, Karin hung up the phone and rushed out of the house.

When she got there it was indeed, busy. "Karin-chan, I'm glad you're here, please hurry and change into uniform." The manager hurriedly said. "Yes sir." Karin said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**ya, still I want to apologize for the delay, but as I said my laptop hated me… as you can see though, I got it fixed…thanks for understanding =)...it is short ...again I'm sorry **_


End file.
